officialarcadiaserverfandomcom-20200215-history
United Puppet Empires
The United Puppet Empires, abbreviated as the UPE, was a faction in Arcadia Server led by Festive Puppet. History Pre-UPE History Storm before the Breeze During early-August 2019, the news of the ATA-Petrograd War reached the community of Arcadia. After checking everything about the war, a member of the community noticed a server claim of Arcadia by the Urtanesian Federation, worrying many of an impending large-scale invasion. Players such as Al Capone attempted to negotiate with the leader of Urtanesia, Pravilius. Not long after, negotiations failed after Al Capone suspected that Pravilius was suspicious of him. Constantly told of the negotiations by Al Capone, Festive Puppet decided to lead the negotiations himself. Meeting between Leader and Admin Festive Puppet asked what motives did the federation hold to claim Arcadia for investigation and patrolling, with Pravilius answering that the ACF Thailand Army was said to be operating in Arcadia. Affirming that if Festive Puppet gave proof that ATA is no longer operating in Arcadia, the remaining brigades of the Urtanesian army will cease to patrol Arcadia. Festive didn't give any evidence to Pravilius after that conversation, viewing it as unnecessary due to Pravilius' lack of interest in Arcadia. Mediation and Partial Foundation On 16th August 2019, the news of Petrograd victory spread amongst players of Arcadia, angering the ACF Thailand Army and making them believe that Al Capone was the propagator of the spread. ATA later that day created an announcement about the army's distrust of the Fourth German Army, believing that the group was responsible for spying and falsifying information despite its disbandment on 21st April 2019. Al Capone interpreted this as an aggression towards him, due to his former affiliation with the Fourth German Army, and tried to bridge an understanding between both sides. Said negotiations failed and hostility increased between both parties. Just like before with Urtanesia, this minor conflict was brought into the attention of Festive Puppet by Al Capone. Tired of the constant messaging, Festive Puppet decided to help Capone resolve the situation and began a court case between the ACF Thailand Army and Al Capone. Said court case can be read here. Resolving the conflict between two parties, Festive Puppet decides to form the United Puppet Empires Judicial Department on Foreign Affairs of Factions (UJDFAF) as a potential body to mediate faction conflicts. Official Establishment On 27th August 2019, seeing the disunity of Arcadia and the emerging threat of foreign factions, the United Puppet Empires was officially established by Festive Puppet, with assistance from Vortex, in the "United Puppet Empires International Peace Agreement", a peace agreement between signatory factions. The peace agreement throughout its reception was signed by four external factions: The Clan of Assimilation, the Chicago Outfit, the Church of Yakub-Xenu, the ACF Thailand Army, and New Eden, successfully uniting all Arcadian factions and preserving peace for a few months until conflict broke out and the dissolution of the UPE. Although seemingly independent to many of its members, the United Puppet Empires was secretly a satellite faction of the Clan of Assimilation. Period of Peace With the establishment of the UPE, Arcadia saw a peaceful period in its time. Players like Al Capone saw this peace as boring and uninteresting due to lack of conflicts. Unruly Conflicts The Salazar Confrontation On 14th September 2019, Al Capone released a conversation between him and Vortex nearing the end of the Daedric-Mafia Conflict into the main chat of Arcadia Server's Discord server. This was met with retaliation as Festive Puppet sends an incriminating evidence that Al Capone had ideas of DDoSing and "ruling" Big Server. This conflict was shortly resolved after a confrontation between Vortex and Festive Puppet against Al Capone. This was classified as a second court case of the UJDFAF in later months. The Capone-Ruu Crisis A few weeks before a planned peace summit between signatories of the UPE on 21st September 2019 in Ruu's Playground, Al Capone joined the server before the scheduled date, alerting Festive Puppet. Seeing him joining, Festive Puppet hastily alerted Vortex of Capone's preemptive arrival, leading Vortex to bring along two other Daedric members. The Daedra attempted to intimidate Al Capone to leaving the server at first but it failed. After a few minutes, Al Capone left not until he reconnected again under an alt-account. The alt-account was later found out to be Al Capone, but ignorant of that fact, Al Capone told the Daedra that he had fooled them. Al Capone later left the server and disbanded the Chicago Mafia in shame. The First United Factions Summit The First United Factions Summit, officially the First United Puppet Empires International Peace Summit, was a meeting held between all signatories of the aforementioned peace agreement on 21st September 2019 in Ruu's Playground. The meeting, according to attendees, "was boring" due to the short duration. The same reaction was also shared by Daedric members, who were the ones to hold the meeting, but on a larger scale. High ranking Daedric members described the meeting as "anticlimactic" due to prior anticipation and preparations, but this sentiment was negated by the fact that the meeting was designed around the scenario that Al Capone would attend the meeting and that "this was the best case scenario". Sudden Dissolution After a week of peacefulness without Al Capone after he left Arcadia, Al Capone returned again. Festive Puppet, seeing that it's futile to continue dealing with Capone, left Arcadia and dissolved the United Puppet Empires, noting that it's a "Faction of Treachery and Disloyalty". Thus ended the Era of the United Puppet Empires. Category:Factions